Part of Me  Jori
by KathyMata
Summary: Tori is tired of waiting for Jade to decide when they can be open about their relationship. Fem-slash


**I love Victorious. My favorite pairing is Jori and this is going to be a one shot. Set up a few weeks after Jade's and Beck's break-up.**

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR THE SONG!**

**Enjoy. ****J**

**-love, **

**Kathymata**

****

****

Tori's P.O.V

_***EARLIER TODAY***_

_It been about a month since their break-up and Beck has moved on, but Jade needs a push…. _

_So what can I do but post on the slap that "I feel excited but sneaky…"_

_Luckily we have that sushi place where we sang 'Take a Hint'. Mmmh maybe we can go there and she can sing a song that will express how she feels._

_Andre and Cat asked Jade if she wants to hang out with us, but I secretly had Robbie and Rex ask Beck the same thing. And maybe then she would date me without hiding it from everyone…._

_***PRESENT TIME***_

"So Vega where are we going?" Jade asked starkly as usual and I couldn't help but bark out my own retort.

"Other so friendly as usual huh Jade." I said with the ghost of a smirk hinting over my lips.

"Whatever just shut it Vega." Jade replied back while leaning back into the seats of Andre's car.

"We're going to Nuzo Jade. You know that placed we had our "DATE" at." I said feeling proud that I made Jade fall silent and I couldn't help but see Cat covering her ears and looking out the car window.

"Sorry Cat. I forgot you hate it when we fight." I told her while turning around in my seat to fully look at her, concern written in Jade's eyes but she will never admit it.

"Oh it's fine. I was actually trying to hear my heartbeat but I couldn't." Cat said with a frown on her face.

"Maybe you need to press harder." Jade retorted with a smile on her face knowing that Cat would press hard enough to hurt herself.

"Kaykay."

"Are we almost there Vega?" Jade said with boredom clearly dropped into her voice.

Of course I had to deal with 15 more minutes of her complaining til we arrived at the sushi place.

"Well let's go get a seat." She said as she roughly pushed pass some kids to go to the table next to the stage.

"Hey Jade are you gonna sing?" Andre asked while looking to see if Beck had arrived yet.

"Why?" she replied with eyes that were ready to strike at any moment.

"Oh you know just asking." he gulped and drink some of my green tea, only to see Beck and Robbie arrive that very instant. Unfortunately, so did Jade.

"You know maybe I will sing." Jade said before sliding her chair back loudly and walked over to the stage and requested a song to sing.

Quickly the beat started playing and Jade got ready.

_*Drums start to play*_

_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me _

I couldn't help but watch hoe strong and beautiful she looks on the stage and I think Beck saw me too, cause he was giving me weird looks.

_[Chorus:]_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

Everyone was in awe of her. I knew she could sing wonderful but the moves she does on the stage was more than I could handle. But we all knew who this song was for.

_I just wanna throw my phone away_

_Find out who is really there for me_

_You ripped me off your love was cheap_

_Was always tearing at the seams_

_I fell deep, you let me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_[Chorus:]_

_Now look at me I'm sparkling_

_A firework, a dancing flame_

_You won't ever put me out again_

_I'm glowin' oh whoa_

_So you can keep the diamond ring_

_It don't mean nothing anyway_

_In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah_

_Except for me_

_[Chorus:]_

_This is the part of me_

_No_

_Away from me_

_No_

_This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me_

_No_

_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

_*End of song*_

Of course Jade finished strong just like she started. She had the biggest smirk on her face as she took a bow and made her way back to the table and passed a stunned Beck.

As soon as he looked at us, she grabbed my face and gave me the most mind blowing kiss I have ever received from her, which is a shock cause I love her kisses.

Everyone at the restaurant was cheering for many reasons but Beck just had a look a hurt and regret, even Andre and Robbie looked shocked. Cat was happy that we were finally exclusive and I couldn't care any less how the guys felt. I had the girl that I was chasing after for a while and I couldn't wait to see where this will lead us.

****

****

**So I hoped you guys liked it. I honestly want this to be a one-shot but I might write a prequel or sequel . I haven't decided yet. **

**Anyways I can't wait for the new episode this Saturday…. :D**

**Review and let me know if you liked it.**

**-love,**

**kathymata**


End file.
